Individuals seeking information or entertainment are presented with media on a number of platforms, including online, on television, radio, and mobile devices. Although this media may be provided in different formats, it is often times related in nature. An individual who views content covering a specific topic will most likely be interested in additional media covering the same or related topics. At present, there exists no method for an individual viewing content on one specific topic to identify and automatically arrange to consume and record related content across platforms.